


Relaxation

by SpaceCakes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically Byleth gets pampered, Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Hair Washing, I can't write smut without a bit of fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes
Summary: Being a queen can be exhausting sometimes. So Claude decides to help Byleth relax.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Relaxation

Byleth couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been so bored. Currently, she was sat at the head of the table for a meeting. It was nothing new; she was the queen after all. But this one meeting only seemed to make her already long day even more drawn out.

Never had she felt so grateful for her ability to turn her face to stone. She had grown more expressive over the years—at least according to her fiancée and former students—but she still had her days where she’d wear a mask of indifference. Blank to all, except those who truly knew how to read her. Like her father used to. And now, her fiancée, Claude von Riegan. They’ve been engaged for a while now, and he seemed to have taken delight in learning all her tells and quirks. Just the thought of him made her smile softly to herself. Blink and you’d miss it kind of smile.

Claude had been away in Almyra to sort out business. As king, marrying a foreigner was unusual. Marrying the queen of _Fodlan_ was surprising. Borderline controversial. No doubt the court would give the two some trouble. Because of their time apart, their time together was special. Being with each other was like seeing small glimpses into their future. A future where they would never have to part. It gave Byleth something to look forward to.

On the days they were apart, they’d write letters. Sometimes they were about something, but most times they were about nothing. Just sweet rambles meant for no one else. Sweet, sometimes steamy nothings meant only for the other’s eyes. In Claude’s newest letter, he said he’d try to make time to visit. Every time she spotted a wyvern in the distance, a childlike giddiness would overwhelm her. She hid her disappointment well when the wyvern flew closer, and she’d see it wasn’t the magnificent albino creature she had come know so well.

When the meeting finally ended, Byleth was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to plop into her soft duvet blankets and let the soothing embrace of sleep overtake her. It wasn’t even that late. The sun was setting, the sky a light pink with soft oranges. It looked like a painting straight from Ignatz’s canvas. But she had woken up so early, the sun hadn’t even graced the skies yet. So much work had to be done that day, she never even had a chance to breathe. Byleth felt a bit guilty about skipping supper. She knew all too well the work it took to get a meal cooked and served. But she was sure Raphael wouldn’t let any food go to waste. He'd eat in her stead, she had no doubt about it.

Opening the doors to her bed chambers, Byleth was greeted with a savory aroma. Upon her tea table by the open palace windows, sat a plate of pheasant roast with berry sauce. Fresh and hot, if the steam was anything to go by.

“There you are.” A voice—an all too familiar voice that never failed to make Byleth smile—called to her. He got up from where he sat—a couch at the foot of the bed—and made his way over to her, a smile on his face. His genuine smile that made the sparkles in his eyes rival the stars. “Heard they were holding you hostage in a meeting. I was beginning to think I’d have to find a way to sneak you out of there.”

Byleth could see the mischievous gleam in his eye. He wasn’t joking, there was no doubt in her mind. It wouldn’t surprise her if he did come up with some distraction to sneak her away, no one the wiser.

“Claude.” She said his name, almost breathless, “You’re here.”

“Of course.” His smile grew wider, as he stepped closer, engulfing her in a hug. He was dressed casually, his big cream tunic soft against her cheek, reminding her of a pillow. His embrace was as warm as she remembered. “Did you think I was lying in my letters?” She didn’t miss his teasing tone.

“I just thought you’d be bored of me by now.”

“Me? Bored with you?” He hugged her tighter, “Never.”

Claude led her to her chair. She was surprised to see he didn’t take the one opposite of her. No, instead, he knelt, taking her calve in his hand. Pushing back her dress, he slowly undid the laces of her sandal. His calloused fingers worked their magic once the shoe was off. Kneading away the stress of the day, she could feel the tension melting. He kissed her ankle. Pushing her dress back more, he kissed her thigh. She sighed in content, eyes closed, a soft smile gracing her lips. Byleth had almost forgotten about her meal.

“Ignore me.” Claude said, thumb firmly massaging the sole of her foot, “Enjoy your meal.”

Byleth slightly frowned, “Aren’t you hungry?”

He lightly shook his head, “I’ve actually been here a while. That’s why I was so worried you wouldn’t show.” Looking up at her, he gave her a wink, “I thought I would have fallen asleep by the time you came. Don’t worry about me. Just relax. I know you’ve had a long day.”

Easier said than done. Byleth didn’t notice how much her feet ached until now. Every throb seemed to dissolve into nothing with his firm touch. Claude’s kisses were soft, as his lips slowly migrated up her long legs. He sighed softly into her bare skin, warm breath making her shiver, goosebumps decorating her skin. She didn’t miss his satisfied smile, with that light in his eye she had seen many times before. The one that only meant trouble.

* * *

After her meal, Claude insisted on a warm bath. Luckily, Byleth had managed to talk him into joining her. She didn’t know which was hotter; the water, or his hands on her skin. Claude’s fingers massaged her scalp, sudsy bubbles dripping down her neck into the water. It took everything in her not to fall asleep. The scented soaps and oils overwhelmed her senses.

She let the water wash over her, as Claude rinsed the suds from her hair with the water jug. There was a tickle on the back of her neck, where Claude’s lips left soft kisses. His mouth trailed from her neck to her shoulder. She didn’t have to look behind her; his dick was hard against her back. Resting the back of her head against his chest, Claude’s hand lightly traced her body. Soft, almost feather-light touches. His mouth found her neck, leaving behind nips and kisses. Lower his hand went, finding its way under the water, to her core. She spread her legs, giving him easy access. Slowly, almost playfully teasing, he massaged her clit with his finger.

Byleth tensed for a moment, just as his mouth nibbled at her ear. Melting into his touch, she let out a sigh mixed with a hum as Claude’s other hand massaged her breast.

“Enjoying yourself?” His voice was like pure velvet against her ear, a rumble at her back. There was a bit of teasing in his tone. Always so playful, taking his sweet time with his fun. But she wasn’t complaining.

Another kiss to her neck, his finger picked up a small bit of speed. Gasping at the sensation, Byleth couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped. With his other hand, he kneaded her breast while his fingers worked their magic on her clit. Every time he’d work her up—her back arching, panting, out of breath—he’d slow down, kissing her neck.

She whispered his name, so softly, she wondered if she had even said it at all.

“Yes?” He answered, confirming that she did, in fact, say his name.

Claude slowed down his movements, causing Byleth to whine almost pathetically. “I—” She softly gasped at the sensation of his fingers lightly tracing her clit. If she wasn’t already so sensitive, she probably wouldn’t have noticed it. The water sloshed around her as she squirmed, some of it dripping onto the floor. That only caused Claude to laugh softly into her ear.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered; voice raspy.

“You.” She blurted, swallowing tickly when she felt him take her clit between his fingers. “Gods, I want you.”

She could feel his smile on her shoulder. Kissing her jaw, he coaxed her to stand. Eyeing him curiously, she did so. She watched as he wrapped her head in a towel, drying her hair. Then, after wrapping the towel around her shoulders, he led her back to their bedroom. The royal baths were attached to their bed chambers, and for that the young couple was grateful.

Still wrapped in her towel, Claude’s mouth captured Byleth’s in a kiss. A long savory kiss, as though he were starved, and she was his first meal in months. Letting her towel drop to the floor, she allowed Claude to led her to their bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress, and Claude caught her before she could fall backward. Gently and slowly, he lowered her on the bed, mouth never leaving hers. He climbed on top of her, hands wandering her body.

The two were so close; chest pressed so tightly together as if they were one. Claude swiftly kisses her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He slowly made his way to her breast, taking one in his mouth. Sucking gently, he played with her nipple with his tongue. She let out a soft whimper, bunching the sheets between her fingers. Byleth was hot all over.

Releasing one breast, Claude made his way to the other. Giving it a soft kiss before taking her into his mouth. His green eyes never left hers, dark and intense. Sparkling in playful lust.

He parted with her breast with another kiss, his mouth trailing lower down her body. Lower and lower, until he was where she most anticipated. Licking his lips, he looked almost ravenous. Like he could devour her. And, perhaps, she hoped he would.

Taking her leg over his shoulder, he kissed her inner thigh. Eyes on her, he said, “I forgot what you said in the bath earlier. Could you refresh my memory?”

His breath was warm against her skin, and she almost let out a frustrated whine. “You know what I said.” She said, voice a little shaky.

That made him smirk, “No, I don’t think I did.” He gave her a quick wink, “Say it again.”

Claude’s voice made her shiver, goosebumps trailing up her thighs. “I want you.” She said, “I want you so badly.” As if to prove this point, she spread her legs wider for him.

A smile gracing his face, his eyes darken with desire. Before Byleth had time to think, his mouth was on her clit. He gave it a suck, and she threw her head back with a cry. Claude was relentless, eating her out like she was his favorite meal. She was drowning in pure bliss, unable to conjure up a coherent thought. Moaning, she found herself grinding against his mouth. His hands were tight on her hips, holding her in place. She squeezed the sheets so hard, her knuckles hurt, nails digging into her palm.

Claude was taking it slow. Perhaps he was enjoying her reactions too much to let her finish too quickly. With every encouraging moan, he rewarded her with pleasure. His finger soon joined inside her, hitting just right, making Byleth quiver under his touch. Fingers curling just right, the buildup was overwhelming. Fingers buried in Claude’s hair, Byleth found herself softly mumbling his name. Over and over, as if she were stuck in a trance. She didn’t need to say it; he knew she was close.

After one hard suck, she unraveled. Legs trembling, she cried out his name. Claude answered her by blanketing over her, holding her in his arms as she came. Kissing her ear, he whispered sweet nothings. She was too deep in her own wave of pleasure to understand him, ears ringing. But she was sure she caught “my love” somewhere in there.

When she finally came to, she saw Claude had decorated her neck with kisses.

“Again,” He said, voice much lower than before, “What you said before,” His dick was right there. Right where she wanted him. Teasing her, as he always did. “Tell me what you want.”

“You.” Her voice was horse. Drunk on lust, she continued without any probing, “ _Please_ , I want you. Fuck, I _need_ you.”

Their chest was so close, she could feel his laugh rumble through her body. He obliges her, his cock slipping inside of her so easily. She let out a hum with every thrust. Slowly, taking his time. As if he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Store it all to memory. Perhaps to hold him over until he can see her next. It was always like this whenever they’d met. Once alone, they were on each other. Soft kisses and gentle touches. They wouldn’t leave the room until at least one of them couldn’t recall their own name.

With a roll of his hips, Claude rendered Byleth speechless. Her fingers tangled with his, he had her hands pinned down on the mattress. He kissed at her neck, almost desperately. She matched his pace, bucking her hips to meet his. Another roll of his hips and she was shuddering beneath him. Claude’s hands slid down her arms, resting on her sides. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, her ass off the mattress. Placing a pillow underneath her, he was able to hit her at a much deeper angle. Every thrust earned a whimper from her. He grins his hips into hers and she came apart. This orgasm more intense than the last, she found herself lost in pure pleasure.

Claude was holding her in his arms when she came, long and hard. His thrust was sloppier. More desperate. He wasn’t too far behind her. He let out a raspy groan when he came. His grip on her tighter. Byleth watched, mind still fuzzy in pure ecstasy. A little dazed, her fingers mindlessly combed through his messy hair.

They were lost in each other. Laying in bed, unable to move. Finally, Claude looked up at her. His hair slick to his forehead, skin glowing. He was always beautiful to her. His smile lit up her world. Eyes shining, full of so much love and admiration, Byleth almost wanted to cry. She kissed his forehead instead.

“My love,” He cooed softly into her ear, “Get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that, when Byleth and Claude are together, he goes from calling her "my friend" to "my love."


End file.
